


The Shadowhunter and His Top Dog

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (jeez what a shocker...), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And she is Not Impressed, Hero Bat, Hero Jace, Hero Simon, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Jace, Kidnapping, M/M, Maia is Lois Lane, Puppy Jace, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Reveal, Shapeshifter Jace, Slash, Supervillain Valentine, Werewolf Bat, Winged Jace, hero alec, torture/violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: New York City is protected by heroes.Bat Velasquez and his best friend Simon Lewis are two of those heroes. They occasionally team up with other heroes of their city - among them, the Shadowhunter, a cocky blonde who likes to flirt with Bat. Bat is very not impressed.He is, however, very impressed when, on the engagement party of Simon and his fiance Isabelle, he meets Isabelle's brother Jace for the first time and develops a fast crush on the pretty blonde.





	The Shadowhunter and His Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Shadowhunters || Velondale || The Shadowhunter and His Top Dog || Velondale || Shadowhunters

Title: The Shadowhunter and His Top Dog – The Puppy and the Wolf

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, shapeshifting, werewolf, superheroes, kidnapping, torture, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Bat/Jace

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Maia/Clary, Simon/Isabelle, Luke/Jocelyn, Sebastian/Rebecca (implied)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Maia Roberts, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Madzie, Elaine Lewis, Helen Lewis, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray, Valentine Morgenstern

Summary: New York City is protected by heroes. It's still a pretty recent development and one cunning reporter by the name of Maia Roberts is very determined to get to the bottom of this all. Especially since her two best friends Simon and Bat are _very unsuccessfully_ trying to hide that they are in fact two of New York's new, great heroes. And that's only where things _start_...

**The Shadowhunter and His Top Dog**

_The Puppy and the Wolf_

New York City was protected.

It was a wildly known fact. Or, at least it had been a wildly known fact for the past eight months.

A year ago, chaos broke loose over New York City as a literal, real-life super-villain by the name Morning Star rose. Determined to cleanse the world from the genetically more developed superpowered beings – mutants. They had been rising for the past couple of years now, slowly and tentatively coming forward. Some of them becoming great heroes, others just trying to live their lives. Morning Star was determined to erase them all, claiming they were dangerous abnormalities.

The first hero of New York City to rise was the Shadowhunter. He was... impressive. No one really, truly knew what his powers were. He appeared to be extremely agile, with heightened reflexes and strength and the ability to shape-shift, though mostly he just grew wings for aerial attacks.

The Shadowhunter was your average cocky, arrogant, quippy superhero.

The Archer followed soon after and seemed to be a partner of sorts. As far as media-coverage went, he had no special powers, only a bow and a scary sense of accuracy. He was more the dark, broody kind of hero, who seemed to have a strong sense of duty and no time for the quips and jokes the Shadowhunter had to offer (yet they were still partners, however that made sense).

Maia Roberts was a reporter at the _New York Institute._ She was very interested in the superheroes of her city, their origins, their ties to the super-villain – if the appearance of heroes and villains were linked and if so, how exactly. She was overly invested in this and she was the number one when it came to news-coverage of the heroes of their city.

So when more heroes rose in their city, she grew suspicious. That bumbling mess calling himself the Daylighter? And his partner the so-called Top Dog? Honestly, Maia wasn't Lois Lane and this wasn't some cheap comic. She recognized her best friends when they stared at her from a photograph. Especially since Simon Lewis _didn't even bother with a mask_. He serious thought that not wearing his glasses as the Daylighter was in any way or shape a good costume. Bat Velasquez at least had a mask and proper superhero-suit – dark-blue and black and Maia was about 95% sure that it was Bat's old competition costume back from when he used to be a professional ice-skater.

"We are very glad to welcome two of New York's greatest superheroes for an exclusive interview today!", announced Maia with a flourished smile as the camera rolled. "The Daylighter and the Top Dog! Thanks for making time in your busy schedule to see me."

"For such a lovely lady as yourself? Of course!", laughed Daylighter awkwardly.

Maia smiled thinly. "Now, would you mind sharing your... origins with us? Our viewers have been dying to know – super-powered or mutated? Or maybe... aliens?"

Both boys laughed and exchanged a look before Bat turned toward her with a smile from behind his mask. "Bitten by a radioactive wolf. As cliche as that sounds. Now I'm... I don't like the term _werewolf_ – but I'm aware the news have been calling me and Daylighter the 'monster duo'."

And yes, they have. Before Bat and Simon came up with their fancy little names, the news had covered them as the Vampire and the Werewolf. Bat could shift into this larger-than-life wolf that could tear through everything, stronger than a hundred men and with a healing factor. While Simon had superhuman strength, speed, healing, hearing, vision and _fangs_.

"Well, for me, it was a radioactive bat", tagged Simon on sheepishly. "Wanted to go with Batman, but... legal issues. Honestly, just unfair. I mean, theirs is a fictional character and he just _dresses_ as a bat. I have bat-powers. I think I would have more right to the name. But. Yeah. Daylighter it was."

"Now, we all know what our views _truly_ want to know", drawled Maia with a mischievous look, leaning in some. "Anyone _special_ in your lives?"

"I—I uh, I mean, uhm... I...", stuttered the Daylighter, blushing brightly.

Maia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Simon Lewis was head over heels for his fiance and Maia knew that. Honestly, the boy was such a bad liar, how did he manage a secret identity...?

"Very eloquent", nodded Maia amused before turning to Bat. "How about you? Rumors have it that there is something... very special between you and the Shadowhunter?"

Bat laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "He's just a flirt. And we have a purely professional relationship, I can assure you. Our duty is to protect this city and that goal unites us."

Maia nodded slowly. It made sense. There was no one new in Bat's life recently, even though judging from the interactions between the Shadowhunter and Top Dog, she could have sworn that something was going on between them. Then again, Shadowhunter really was quite the flirt.

The interview ventured more into safe territories, most recent battles and such, and only as the interview ended did Maia corner her two friends, glaring rather viciously and startling them.

"You two really have a nerve", hissed Maia. "Showing up here, playing heroes. You _really_ think I wouldn't recognize you, or what? You arrogant _shit-heads_ , when were you going to tell me?"

"...I have the urge to deny it, but I know she will cut parts off", muttered Bat lowly.

"Agreed", grunted Simon fearfully. "Honestly, she's scarier than Morning Star."

"You better believe it!", huffed Maia, shoving them. "You two, tonight, _explaining shit_."

"Y—Yes, ma'am", nodded Simon and Bat obediently.

/break\

"Looking as handsome as ever, Alpha. But that must be the skin-tight suit. Leaves little to imagination. And yet I find myself imagining... a lot."

Bat rolled his eyes as he turned toward the Shadowhunter. Not that the Shadowhunter's costume left any more to the imagination. Black leather, skin-tight. Those legs, those abs, _that ass_. Oh, Bat was very aware of the fact that the Shadowhunter was a gorgeous human being. But Bat wasn't just going to fall for a colleague. They were fighting well together, whenever Bat and Simon teamed up with the Shadowhunter and the Archer. And it would disrupt team-dynamics if Bat and the Shadowhunter were to fall into bed together. That wasn't even beginning to cover the whole secret identity issue. Having sex with the masks? Revealing their secret identities? It would be far too complicated. So regardless of how nice to look at the Shadowhunter was, Bat was not going to risk it all for one night of (most likely mind-blowing) sex.

"Shadowhunter, _focus_ ", barked the Archer, an arrow soaring sharply past Bat's head.

"Always spoiling my fun", sighed the Shadowhunter with a pout.

The next moment, the Shadowhunter jumped off the ledge of the building. Bat's instinctual reaction was to jump after him, but the Shadowhunter's abilities allowed him to shape-shift, growing mighty, golden-white wings. Regardless of how often he had seen it by now, the sight never ceased to amaze him. The Shadowhunter truly was beautiful. The Archer cleared his throat.

"Top Dog, _focus_ ", growled the Archer with narrowed eyes. " _Not_ on my partner's ass."

Bat blushed and ducked his head. He changed focus and the battle went smoothly from there on out. Bat and Simon had a far scarier opponent to face as they returned to Bat's apartment, for Maia was still up and she was waiting for them. This time around, they didn't bother changing back before entering the apartment. There was no need to hide anymore, she had made that clear this afternoon.

"Had fun playing with the others, boys?", drawled Maia unimpressed.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you", blurted Bat out instantly, eyes wide. "I swear we wanted to, but we didn't want to drag you into this and at first, we didn't even really _understand_ it and... and then it kind of felt as though it was... ah... too late?"

"So what you said today is actually _true_?", asked Maia skeptically.

"Yep. That time we chaperoned that class-trip to the Morgenstern Enterprise. Radioactive animals. On the loose", muttered Simon and shook his head. "Sure, he claims that they were sent by a heinous villain to destroy his good name and company, but..."

"We think he's Morning Star", concluded Bat seriously. "Which, another reason why we wanted to keep you out of this. This shit is _dangerous_. The more time passes, the deeper we're pulled into it."

"Just one question", started Maia and got up, slowly backing them against a wall. "Do Clary and Isabelle know the truth? Have you told them?"

She had them pinned with a finger against the sternum. Both boys looked frightened before shaking their heads. Maia nodded pleased. She knew she was important to them both, knew they were best friends. But Simon and Clary had been friends since kindergarten. And Simon worshiped the ground his fiance Isabelle walked on. So if he had kept his mouth shut with them too, then Maia saw it as less of an offense that she wasn't in the know. If she were the last to learn, there would be hell to pay for her boys. Heaving a sigh, Maia returned to the couch.

"You're idiots. The both of you", muttered Maia. "And you _have_ to tell Isabelle before the wedding. Your engagement party is this weekend and you... you can't marry her without telling her the full truth of what she is committing to, Simon."

Simon heaved a sigh and tilted his head. "I know... I just... I just don't know _how_. I mean. How do you tell the love of your life that you fight supervillains in your free time?"

"We'll figure something out, bro", assured Bat and nudged him. "For now, let's focus on the whole engagement party gig, right? Your future in-laws are gonna be there too?"

"Not all of them", sighed Simon and shook his head. "We _tried_ scheduling this party so everyone can come, but that is _literally impossible_. Sebastian and Rebecca will not be able to make it, because London is kind of not exactly right around the corner and they can't just take a couple days off for this. Isabelle's parents are divorced and they will not be caught dead in the same room. Not to mention her mother lives in France and her father lives in Germany and her little brother goes to boarding school in Switzerland. It is already hard enough for us to try and schedule the _wedding_ on a day when everyone will be able to make it. We're flying Izzy's oldest friend Aline and her entire family in too and it's just such a mess. So. She agreed that it'd be easier and better if we just keep the engagement party in a small circle. Her two older brothers will be able to make it."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting her brothers", grinned Bat.

"Ye—eah. If you want to just always stand between them and me, that'd be great?", grunted Simon and made a face. "I mean. They're not bad people, they're pretty awesome and they really love Izzy, but they are _so fucking intimidating_. Alec has this patented resting bitch-face when it comes to his younger siblings. And Jace keeps making fun of me. Which, _maybe_ friendly jibes, but... unclear."

Maia snorted at that and shook her head. Those boys were going to be the death of him.

/break\

Isabelle was beautiful. The kind of girl Bat would have _never_ thought would go out with a nerd like Simon if they were in high school. But Isabelle was so much more than her good looks. Deep down, she was a little nerd herself and the two dorks had met at school and fallen in love fast and hard. Isabelle was the science teacher, while Simon taught English literature (though he, fascinatingly enough, managed to always twist it into pop-culture). Bat himself, he was the coach at the school and he had gotten to watch first-hand how Isabelle and Simon fell in love.

But he had never met Isabelle's siblings before. As far as he knew from stories, one of them was married to some famous fashion-designer. Married and with a little daughter. Auntie Izzy always spoke very highly of little Madzie and it was one of the cutest things ever.

"I can't believe my little boy is getting married", sighed Elaine Lewis.

"Neither can I", grunted her mother Helen solemnly. "And to such a woman at that!"

"Mother!", chided Elaine seriously.

"What? She is too good for him", argued Helen.

Isabelle laughed loudly at that, her cheeks coloring. She was sitting with Simon, the two of them holding hands and generally being way too cute to be true. Elaine snorted and shook her head where she was standing half in the kitchen with Luke and Jocelyn Garroway. Jocelyn and Elaine were trying to finish the last of dinner before their guests would arrive. Maia was very preoccupied with her girlfriend on the balcony, supposedly finishing up the last of decorations, but Bat had made the mistake of checking on them to offer his help earlier and he had _seen more of Clary than he ever wanted_ and yes, he was never going to go out there without backup.

Clary was Simon's oldest friend, Maia was Bat's oldest friend. When Simon and Bat met at the school they were working at and became friends, they had never expected their respective oldest friends to actually hook up. But it was cute. Clary could make Maia smile in such a soft way and Maia was so protective of Clary. The two were even worse than Isabelle and Simon, really.

"Where are the girls?", asked Luke as he carried a large plate of pulled pork to the living room.

"Outside. They're still 'decorating'", stated Bat with a traumatized shudder.

"I have a feeling that I don't want to go and get them", grunted Luke suspiciously at that.

"You don't. You really don't", confirmed Bat.

"Better question: Where are the boys? Your brothers?", asked Jocelyn, looking at Isabelle.

"Alec said he wants to pick Magnus up from work. They should be here soon. With Jace...", sighed Isabelle and shook her head. "You never know. He tends to forget time."

"As soon as he'll come", grunted Luke with a nod.

"It's too bad Rebecca couldn't make it", sighed Elaine as they finished setting the table.

"She and Sebastian will be over in a month and we promised we'd celebrate together then", replied Simon with a grin. "They're busy with their shop."

"I still can't believe they opened up an antique bookstore. _In London_ ", snorted Luke.

"They're happy. That's all that matters", chided Jocelyn with a grin.

"Who's happy?", asked Clary with large doe-eyes as she entered the living room.

Her cheeks matched her hair and her hair was disheveled. Her shirt was buttoned wrong and Maia behind her had a way too satisfied look on her face. Honestly, that those two horn-dogs couldn't be decent for _one_ evening. Sure, with Maia's career currently sky-rocketing thanks to her exclusive coverage of the heroes of New York, while Clary had been particularly busy with a deadline for her graphic novel _The Mortal Instruments_ , the two girls hadn't had a lot of time to see each other in the past few months. Not as much time as they'd want to anyway.

"Your brother", offered Jocelyn, both eyebrows raised.

Clary flushed even more at the look her mother gave her and as she tried straightening her shirt, she noticed that it was buttoned wrong. Her blush darkened some more, making Bat snort softly. Honestly, he wanted that too. Not Clary. Certainly not. But the way Maia and Clary looked at each other and were with each other, the way Simon and Isabelle were holding hands and whispering gently with each other, the soft looks Jocelyn and Luke exchanged, communicating without words.

But Bat's life was now too complicated for a love-life. Isabelle would accept it, once Simon told her, because she loved him. But how could Bat start dating someone and keep this secret? He surely couldn't come clean right from the start on the first date; it would be too dangerous. And then... when was an appropriate time? That was what they were struggling with right now with Isabelle. It had just _happened_ and Bat and Simon had still been trying to figure out what their powers even meant and then they started becoming heroes and things had just developed from there on out.

The doorbell rang and tore Bat out of his thoughts. Isabelle went to open the door and the next moment there was squealing. When Isabelle returned, she had a little girl sitting on her shoulders. The shy child was clinging onto Isabelle, curiously looking at the strangers.

"This is my niece, Madzie", announced Isabelle proudly. A tall guy behind her cleared his throat pointedly, making Isabelle huff. "Right. And my big brother Alec and his husband Magnus, but they're not important. This is our family's little princess. Pride and joy."

"You know, I would be offended about her dismissive nature if it weren't for our daughter and the fact that Isabelle is completely right", mused Magnus with a smile as he passed Isabelle to look around their little gathering. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. Isabelle speaks so highly of you, Sheldon. And your family, of course."

"Simon", corrected Isabelle, not amused. "You _know_ his name is Simon."

"Of course. Now, how are you doing, Steven?", asked Magnus, shaking hands with Simon and, judging by the wince on Simon's face squeezing rather tightly. "Making our girl happy, _yes_?"

"O—Of course, sir, I mean-", grunted Simon intimidated.

Magnus smiled pleased and patted Simon on the shoulder with his free hand before letting go. He went to introduce him to the others, starting with Jocelyn and Luke. Isabelle all the while sat down next to Simon and carefully pried her niece off her shoulders to sit her down on the couch. Maia and Clary instantly went to fawn over the adorable child. She was a wide-eyed little angel. Alec had gone to follow his husband to properly introduce himself. So when the doorbell rang again, Bat found himself the closest to the door and the only one not otherwise engaged.

He regretted opening the door the second he did, because he found himself unable to comprehend the angel standing on the other side of said door. He was about Bat's height, but more well-trained, judging by those arms (nice arms, very nice). A sharp jawline covered with scruff, golden blonde hair framing his face like a halo. Pink, plush lips set in an endearing pout. But the most impressive thing surely were his eyes. Somehow, Bat had been under the impression that the Shadowhunter had the most beautiful eyes possible – like liquid gold, glowing whenever he used his powers. But this blonde angel? He had mismatched eyes, of ice-blue and hazel-nearly-golden-brown. They were fascinating. Bat had never met someone with heterochromia before, but it was gorgeous.

"...Can I come in, or do you want to stare any longer? Maybe you should take a picture. It'll last longer", grunted the blonde unimpressed, a very pleasant British accent rolling off his tongue.

Bat made a small noise in the back of his throat and nodded as he stepped aside awkwardly. "Sorry. Uh. You have eyes. I mean. Of course you do, but your eyes are... I've never seen eyes like yours before. They're really pretty. I'm Bat. Bat Velasquez."

"Ah", grunted the blonde. "I'm Jace Lightwood. Isabelle's brother."

"She never mentioned you're so pretty", frowned Bat curiously before blushing. "Uh. I mean..."

"Can we now finally eat?", asked Maia impatiently. "Before it all gets cold?"

"Of course", nodded Luke. Come. Sit down. Let's have a toast to the happy couple."

"To the future bride and groom!", announced Elaine with a smile aimed at her son.

"May Simon not screw this up", added Helen.

" _Mother_ ", hissed Elaine and shook her head.

Madzie between Alec and Magnus giggled softly at that. Bat found himself sitting between Jace and Maia and he couldn't help but stare at the pretty blonde. But sadly, Jace didn't seem to be too much into socializing. All night, Bat tried to engage Jace in a conversation, to learn more about him, but Jace stuck to the background, or found distractions. Bat noticed that Jace distracted him by getting Maia and Clary involved in conversation more than once, another time he blatantly used Madzie as an excuse, which was forgivable because Jace playing with her was one of the cutest things Bat might have ever seen.

"You are very obvious in your affections", stated Magnus casually.  
Bat grunted surprised and looked up at the other man. Magnus had a mischievous smile on his lips as he jerked his head in the direction of where Jace was very obviously hiding between his siblings.

"I just met him", huffed Bat. "I'd... like to get to know him. But he's been shooting me down really hard. So... yeah. I guess that's it then. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Ah, don't give up so easily", encouraged Magnus gently. "Jace... doesn't do well with new people. Ever since I met him, he has only ever been spending time with Isabelle and Alexander. It took him months to warm up to me. The only one who instantly wormed her way into his heart is Madzie."

"Understandable. Your daughter is adorable", replied Bat with a grin.

"Thank you", smiled Magnus, fatherly pride radiating off of him. "She is a true darling. She gets that from Alexander." Magnus' eyes softened in a way that made Bat nearly feel like an intruder in a very personal moment. "She... was not in a good place, before we adopted her. And she was so frightened when we took her in. Alexander, the angel he is, decided to stay at home with her, at least until she feels fully at home and safe with us. With my job, I'm sometimes gone for days. It... does make me feel better, knowing he's with her. Even though I miss them both dearly then."

"Uhm. What was it you wanted to say?", asked Bat a bit unsure after a beat.

"Ah. Right. I'm sorry, they tend to distract me", chuckled Magnus fondly. "Jace. He likes to push people away until they've already gotten comfortable in his life. And heaven knows the boy needs more love, or _at the very least_ friends. I feel like a dad setting up a play-date for his toddler."

"You did? For Madzie?", asked Alec curiously as he appeared behind Magnus.

"No. For Jace", replied Magnus flippantly and leaned back against his husband's chest.

"Ah", grunted Alec, as though this was not something new.

He turned to regard Bat for a long moment and then nodded. Weird. Isabelle's family was _weird_. Good thing Bat liked weird though. So the pretty blonde was always pushing people away? That was a bit encouraging, but Bat was still not going to prod Jace any more tonight. If he was uncomfortable with too much attention from strangers, then Bat could take it slow. After all, with the upcoming wedding, this was not going to be the last time they saw each other.

/break\

It was not the last time they saw each other. Turned out Jace actually ran a café and was going to make the wedding cake. And since Simon and Bat were secretly saving the city all the time, they often got wherever they needed to go together after a mission. A couple of those being cake-testings. Then there were the wardrobe tests – Simon, Bat, Alec, Magnus, Jace and Luke found themselves tuxes shopping together. And very slowly, over the weeks, Bat managed to soften Jace up with jibes and whispers. Jace finally started allowing to be engaged in conversation.

And Bat's initial attraction for 'pretty blonde' had moved on to solid 'in love with Jace Lightwood, who has this cute little smile and that habit of brushing his hair out of his face when he was nervous and who baked the _most delicious cakes ever_ '. Two months after first meeting him, Bat was positively in love with Jace and found himself spending a lot of time at Java Jace.

"I swear, if you force us to eat any more cake, I will have to put you up for adoption, boy."

Maia was glaring at Bat over her piece of chocolate cake. Bat raised both eyebrows.

"You could just order coffee", replied Bat unimpressed.

"Why are we here if you don't want cake, Maia?", asked Clary confused, stealing from her girlfriend. "I thought we were spending your lunch break here because you like it?"

"Well. I do", grunted Maia grumpily, swatting at Clary's hand. "Stop stealing, Red. I love Jace's cakes. It's the best thing about the guy. But I don't want to eat cake _all the time_."

"Again: Why are we here then?", asked Clary, leaning in to kiss Maia slowly and, behind Maia's back, steal some more of her cake, making Bat snort amused.

"You're only getting away with this because your kisses taste better than the cake", grunted Maia amused, pecking Clary's lips. "And we're here because _Bat likes the view so much_."

Bat glared heatedly at his best friend, cheeks aflame. Clary frowned confused, looking between Maia and Bat for a long moment, before her eyes found Jace behind the counter. Her eyes widened.

"Oh. _Oh_. Really?", whispered Clary excitedly. "That is _so cute_. Have you asked him out already?"

"No", grumbled Bat. "We are still in the befriending-phase."

"It's a long game he's playing", sighed Maia exhausted, waving her fork at Bat.

"Somehow, that is even cuter", mused Clary with a fond smile, leaning against Maia.

Bat glowered at her, at least until Jace suddenly appeared next to them with the strawberry cake Bat had ordered. Bat gladly took it, but rather stared at Jace than the cake, because Jace looked so cute with that powdered sugar on his cheek, unaware of it by the looks of it. Without thinking about it, Bat reached out and gently brushed it off, startling Jace.

"You... uh... sugar. I mean, you had sugar there", grunted Bat embarrassed.

"Okay, sure", nodded Jace vaguely. "Uhm, still, or...?"

Even more embarrassed did Bat pull his hand away. He was so gone on Jace. When he had first met Jace, it was all physical attraction and he would have easily given up based on the cold shoulder he received, but the more time he spent with Jace and the more Jace warmed up to him, the more he lost his heart to the blonde. Especially seeing Jace with Madzie, or Max who had arrived just days ago to spend his summer break in New York with his older siblings and attend Izzy's wedding, it was just so incredibly cute. He was nice and kind to those he loved, but also snarky and sarcastic.

"Damn, boy is really head over heels", commented Maia as soon as Jace was gone.

Bat glared at his best friend, even while Clary giggled at her.

/break\

Jace's head was pounding. He blinked blearily, everything unfocused. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took another deep breath. Where was he? What was he doing here? Why did everything hurt?

He remembered warm, soft eyes. Laughter. _Bat Velasquez_.

Right. They had been... doing something. They were out? It had been Simon's bachelor party. Yes. He had tried arguing that he'd rather be on Isabelle's bachelorette party, but Maia and Clary had put their feet down and told him to 'go and be nice to Simon'. Magnus and Alec had been there too, which had helped _a little_. Luke had been there too. And alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Bat being cute again and flirting with him a lot _again_. They had been on their way home – Bat had offered to bring him, since Alec and Magnus had already left early, excusing themselves with the whole 'babysitter and having to get up early because small child'-excuse they've been pulling ever since adopting Madzie. Stupid happily married couple playing family. _No, Jace was totally not jealous_.

Okay, so Alec and Magnus had left. Bat had been with Jace. They had been on their way to Jace's place because Bat had insisted on being a gentleman. Then... nothing. Blackness.

"Ah. Are you awake, Jonathan? Don't play me. I can see it."

Jace froze, heart in his throat. He would always recognize this voice. He jerked, trying to get away, just to notice that he was tied up. Chained to the roof. Opening his eyes, he looked up. Yes. Chained to the roof. He swallowed dryly as he looked at Valentine Morgenstern. Valentine had captured him. All Jace could do was hope and pray that he had not gotten Bat, that Bat was safe.

"What do you want from me, _father_?", spat Jace with a vicious look on his face.

The slap followed instantly, Valentine looking unfazed, sans the fury in his eyes. Oh, this was going to be another one of those fun little bonding trips with daddy dearest. His stomach churned. _Please don't let him have Bat_. Bat was good and pure and innocent. If Valentine would sink his claws into Bat, then... then what was even the point of Jace trying desperately to stay away?

He had tried for months now. From the day he had met Bat, those large puppy-eyes staring at him with so much amazement that it made Jace downright uncomfortable, because he _wasn't used to that_. Oh, he was used to being leered at, because he was aware of his good looks. But Bat looked at him differently. Bat looked at him like he wanted _more_ than just his body.

And that thought _frightened_ Jace.

Bat was too good to be dragged into Jace's mess of a life. He deserved better than that.

"Focus, Jonathan", chided Valentine coldly as his fist connected with Jace's stomach.

Jace doubled over, as much as his tied-up state allowed him. He really hoped that wherever Bat was, he was safe and out of Valentine's reaches. Because _Jace cared too much_.

/break\

Bat was slowly panicking as he paced in his living room. He had only just woken up in a ditch. Which, shockingly enough not as rare an occurrence as one would think. Ever since he had started protecting the city as a superhero, it quite occasionally happened that he lost conscience and woke up at random places thanks to his supernatural healing.

"...You do not look like you had fun at the bachelor party."

Bat halted wide-eyed and looked at Clary, wearing nothing but one of Maia's old shirts that reached down half her thighs. He blushed and turned around, making Clary huff amused. She thought he was adorable when he did that, considering she knew he was gay and didn't look at her _like that_.

"Red's right. What's wrong?", asked Maia confused. "Clary got a text from Simon saying that you 'brought Jace home' last night and when you didn't return all night, I assumed... you know. That you finally got laid so the two of you could actually go to the wedding together."

Bat's eyes fixed Clary rather intensely, enough so Maia picked up with it. "Babe, would you mind getting the coffee started? I need something to get over the amount of alcohol Aline made me drink last night. Remind me to never have a lesbian-off with Aline."

"...Can't do that", sighed Clary. "Helen and I were enjoying the show _way too much_."

"What did you guys _do_?", asked Bat stunned as Clary left for the kitchen.

"Never mind that. I also don't remember half of it. But Lydia took pictures", huffed Maia dismissively. "Tell me what happened, Bartholomew."

Bat made a face at that but nodded. "I... Uh... Morning Star's men, they... they captured Jace. They kidnapped him last night. I don't know _why_. I—I think they might have followed me a—and... and captured him to blackmail me or something. I... Maia, _they took Jace_."

He looked absolutely wrecked and all Maia could do was pull him into a tight, reassuring hug. "It will be alright, Bat. You'll find him. No, wait, _why are you here_? You should be out there, finding him! Go and get Simon so you can find Jace."

"But... But it's... Simon's wedding day", whispered Bat desperately.  
"Boy", grunted Maia sharply, slapping him on the arm. "Does that matter? Really? It's also _Isabelle's_ wedding day. And Jace is _her brother_. Go, get Simon, _find Jace_ and be back in time for the ceremony, you hear me? And bring the blonde back in one piece."

"Y—Yes, ma'am", nodded Bat hastily.

He hugged her once more before he was out of the apartment, phone pressed to his ear and impatiently waiting for Simon to pick up as he made his way toward Jace's place.

"Ba—at. I swear, if this is you calling me to give me details about your night, I will _hang up_ , I do not need to hear about how good Jace is in bed", groaned Simon, voice hoarse.

"Jace was kidnapped by Morning Star's men", stated Bat hastily. "Meet me at Jace's apartment."

"What? _What_?", squeaked Simon, sounding far more awake.

"Please. We need to find him", pleaded Bat.

"Y—Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I... I'll meet you there", grunted Simon.

Bat sighed relieved. Before leaving the alley, he stopped to get changed though. This wasn't a matter for Bat Velasquez, it was a matter for Top Dog. He was going to save Jace. Be his hero. And then he would finally find the bravery to ask Jace actually out on a date. That was the plan.

Only that when Bat met Simon in front of Jace's apartment and they entered together, they found themselves with an arrow soaring just past their heads and the Archer staring coldly at them.

/break\

Alec was tense, back straight and arrow notched as he stared at the two intruders.

When he had woken up this morning and had no text from Jace, he grew worried. After a night outside, especially with drinking, Jace would _never_ miss to text him that he had gotten home well. They had been doing this since they were early teens. And ever since they had become heroes, Jace _knew_ how important it was for Alec to know that his brother had gotten home safely when he was out. The lack of text had unsettled him, but... when Magnus had kissed him and told him in a soft voice to go and check up on Jace, there was no holding back. Because Alec, he liked to dismiss his own worries as being overprotective. Magnus however, he knew. He knew Alec better than Alec knew himself. And if there was something in Alec's eyes that unsettled Magnus enough to send him out and check on Jace, then it really was for the best.

Only that Alec was to find the apartment empty. The bed not slept in. No trace of Jace ever returning last night. It was unsettling and it became even more unsettling when Top Dog and Daylighter stumbled into Jace's apartment. Something was wrong here. _Very wrong_.

"What are you doing here?", asked all three at the same time.

Alec tensed even more, while the other two exchanged confused looks. Top Dog and Daylighter started whispering among themselves and Alec regarded them long and slowly. This couldn't possibly be true. Sure, Isabelle had claimed that Simon was the Daylighter and Alec _wasn't blind_ , but somehow Alec had thought more along the lines of long-lost twin or something, because there was no way that this bumbling mess was actually one of New York's greatest heroes.

Only that there was literally no other explanation as to why Daylighter and his partner would be here right now. Jace was missing a couple of hours at top. They would only be here if they had already known about it. But the last one to be with Jace had been Bat.

Alec's eyes sharpened as he stared Top Dog down. _Really_? The one Jace had been flirting with for months with no result, the one Jace was _so hung up on_ was... the same guy who had been flirting with Jace for months now, who was so hung up on Jace? This was irony on the next level.

Snorting to himself, Alec slowly lowered his bow, but certainly not his hood or mask. Time for a sit-down and identity-talk would be later, once Jace was back with them.

"What happened?", asked Alec, voice cutting their whispers. "The owner of this apartment. What happened to him? Tell me now, or see what an arrow to the ass feels like."

"H—He was abducted. By Morning Star's men", admitted Top Dog – Bat – after a beat. "I, uh, saw it last night. Tried to fight them off, but they knocked me out because they were outnumbering me and when I woke up again, I decided to investigate."

"Very well", nodded Alec and put his bow away. "We're going to work together on this."

"We are?", asked Daylighter – _Simon, his future brother-in-law Simon Lewis_. "Uh, I mean, what's... What are _you_ doing here? A—And where is Shadowhunter?"

Alec froze. It was not his secret to reveal. They would have to talk about this _after_ saving Jace.

"It's none of your business. And Shadowhunter is busy otherwise. You do realize New York has more crimes going on than one abduction, right?", asked Alec sharply. "And did you have a plan, or did you just come here to check the place out...?"

Bat huffed and in Top Dog manner, his eyes flashed. Right. Werewolf. He probably hoped to catch Jace's scent to track him down. Bat's fangs grew as he grabbed one of Jace's used shirts from the couch and sniffing it deeply. Alec tried not being _too_ disturbed by the image. Alec failed at not being too disturbed when Bat started making pleased rumbling sounds like the oversized puppy he was. That boy really was gone on Alec's brother. Not that this was news to Alec; Alec had seen it for months now, how Bat kept being sweet to Jace and flirting with him. Not the same way Jace flirted with strangers he wanted to bone. More... courting. It was clear that Bat wanted more than just a quick roll in the sheets – and that was exactly why Jace kept shooting him down. Jace was so fundamentally scared of getting emotionally attached to anyone, of falling in love.

 _To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed_. It was the warning Jace had given him when Magnus had first entered Alec's life. It was the moment Alec started to finally see the full depth of what Valentine Morgenstern had done to Jace. How far he had broken Jace.

"Do you have his scent?", asked Alec impatiently, the though twisting his stomach. "Because we need to _hurry_. Whatever Morning Star plans on doing to him, it will not be good."

"We're going to save him", promised Simon determined.

/break\

Jace licked his lips, revolted by the taste of his own blood but oddly used to it. Valentine let his lackeys routinely beat him. Fifteen minute intervals, if Jace had counted that right.

Valentine would come in, tell him to change so Valentine could proceed with his little tests. The reason Jace was here. Valentine had been waiting, laying low for an opportunity to capture him again. Jace had always been on high alert. Only yesterday he had allowed himself to slip into the comfort of celebrating his sister's happiness, of drinking with his friends and allowing Bat's presence to make him feel safe and warm instead of tense and focused.

When Jace would inevitably refuse Valentine and spit in his face, one of Valentine's goons would proceed to beat him up for a while before allowing him to catch his breath long enough for Valentine to return to him and ask once again. He had gone through this vicious circle for about five hours now. Everything ached, he counted three broken ribs by now and probably a concussion.

He needed enough time to breath so he could make a _plan_ to escape. But that was why Valentine kept him, ah, 'engaged'. So he wouldn't have mind, time or focus to formulate a plan. Valentine knew he would use the first opportunity that presented itself to escape.

He _had_ to escape. He couldn't risk Alec being an idiot and coming after him to save him. Heaven knew Jace had been pleading with Alec to stop coming along ever since he had gotten married to Magnus, ever since they had adopted Madzie. _You are a father now, Alec, you can't keep carelessly throwing your life away like that_ , had been Jace's pleas. But his brother was jut as stubborn as he was. _As long as you go out there to fight, I will have your back._ Magnus was not helpful either. Instead of telling Alec to stay home and be safe, Magnus kept buying Alec top-notch equipment.

Magnus completely and one hundred percent supported Alec _and it was irritating_. Jace wanted his brother safe, had wanted him safe from the very first night a teenaged Alec had sneaked out after Jace to discover his back-then vigilante secret. But when Alec got married and started a family, Jace thought he finally had a valid reason to keep his brother safe.

Only that Magnus, annoyingly enough, seemed to understand both brothers better than they understood each other. He knew there was no safe and content for Alec, not as long as Alec knew Jace was out there and in possible danger. But Magnus also saw the other side; saw that Jace was reckless, gave little regard to his own life and without Alec at his side, would carelessly throw his own life away to save lives that were 'worth more'. And Magnus saw that _that would break Alec_ , so Magnus had made peace with the fact that he was married to a superhero, that Alec was out there at night, fighting at his brother's side, for Magnus knew it was the only way to make sure Jace stayed safe. And Magnus knew he could trust Jace to do _everything_ to keep Alec safe.

Only... Only that Jace couldn't keep Alec safe right now. Not if Alec decided to go after him, to try and rescue Jace. Jace was beaten and chained up, he couldn't _protect_ Alec. Hopefully, Alec wasn't going to come after him, not until Jace had already successfully freed himself.

He blinked blearily as he heard the heavy footsteps of his father approaching him once more. No. Not father. Father was... not the right term. _Creator_. The heartless sneer on Valentine's face made it clear, that even when Jace had still lived under the illusion to be this man's son, he had never been more than a toy, a puppet, an _experiment_. A creation of value.

"Change", ordered Valentine harshly. "Show me your wings. You are of no use to me if you stay in this... weak form. You just have to activate your powers for me, so I can draw a sample."

"So you can make _more_ of me?", spat Jace, a sneer of his own on his face. "Fat chance."

He spat into Valentine's face once more, because it was the little satisfaction that he got. Even if it earned him another smack square in the face from the man himself. It was _worth_ it.

/break\

"Holy shit so Valentine Morgenstern really _is_ Morning Star", gasped Simon.

He stared up at the tall, towering headquarters of Morgenstern Enterprise. Bat was half-shifted next to him, snarling up at the the building. They had suspected this for a while now, but the clear way in which Jace's scent had led Bat here was unmistakable. Valentine Morgenstern _had taken_ _ **his**_ _Jace_. Bat was going to tear him limb by limb for this offense and then he would keep Jace _safe_. The wolf inside of him purred pleased at the thought, the thought of safely tucking Jace away in their den, grooming his pretty mate and making sure no one would ever hurt Jace again.

"Top Dog, _focus_ ", growled the Archer with the same level of annoyance normally reserved to the Shadowhunter. "We need to make a plan to get inside and then find Jace."

"How do you know him?", asked Bat, his voice half a snarl.

He was half-shifted, using his instincts to find Jace. He was more in-tuned with his wolf right now. And his wolf did not appreciate that he didn't know what the Archer gained from this. How he could have possibly known about Jace's abduction, been at Jace's place even before Bat and Simon. What connection did he have to Bat's Jace? And where was the Archer's partner?

"I told you it's none of your concerns", growled the Archer back tensely.

"It is", growled Bat, back straightened as he backed the Archer against the alley wall, feeling his wolf taking over more. "What connections do you have to _my mate_?"

"H—Holy shit", squeaked Simon nervously, using his vampire-strength to pry Bat off the Archer before he could do anything harmful. "Dude. Dude that's going too far. _Get it together_."

The Archer gritted his teeth as he stared Bat down for a long moment. "Mate? You can't even get him to go on a _date_ with you, what gives you the right to be possessive over him?"

But Bat's wolf only saw that as a challenge. Taunting. This masked man was making fun of him for giving his mate the time to adjust, for properly courting his mate. How dare he. Snarling, Bat tore free from Simon's grasp and had the Archer pinned against the wall once more.

"Do not taunt me, _human_ ", growled Bat, more wolf than man in that moment. "He is meant to be mine, he is perfect for me and I will be perfect for him. I am _waiting_ for him to be comfortable with me and I am _courting_ him, as he deserves. He deserves to be _cherished_ and _loved_."

The Archer stared at him with his eyes widened in surprise. "You truly love my brother."

"...W—What?", sputtered Bat, feeling like he received an electric shock, backing off.

The Archer sighed and slowly eased his mask off, revealing... Alec Lightwood? Simon's and Bat's future brother-in-law was the Archer. Sure, Bat remembered Jace telling him about how little Alec used to kick everyone's butts at a summer camp when it came to archery, but...

"Wait, so... Jace wasn't kidnapped because Morning Star wants to blackmail Bat? It's because he's your brother!", concluded Simon suddenly, staring from Alec to Bat.

Alec heaved a very deep, disappointed sigh and fixed Simon with a glare. "Jace is the Shadowhunter. How have you not caught up with that yet, Simon?"

"W—What?", squeaked Simon, reaching a new pitch there. "H—How..."

"You're literally just not wearing your glasses", grunted Alec unimpressed. "Honestly, the only reason I didn't piece it together earlier was because I assumed the Daylighter was like your more capable identical twin-brother or something."

"...Somehow, I find that offensive", huffed Simon with a small pout.

"Can we now _please_ move on to saving my brother", requested Alec impatiently.

Bat nodded jerkily even though his brain was a little broken right now. Jace was the Shadowhunter. Why? How? Where did his powers come from? Why hadn't Bat realized it sooner? And, the most mortifying one: He had been shooting down the boy of his dreams for nearly a year now. This was terrible. He had been shooting down Shadowhunter right from the start because... Wait.

The Shadowhunter was a _total_ flirt and so cocky. But Jace was so soft and sweet and gentle and filled with all this love that he had to give to his family. How were they the same...?

"I have so many questions, but they can wait until Jace is safe", muttered Bat and shook his head.

"Good", grunted Alec in approval. "Because if something happens to my brother, I will turn you into a fur-coat, Velasquez. _You_ were with him when he was abducted. _You_ will save him now."

Bat stiffened but nodded nonetheless, because yes – he was going to save Jace.

/break\

Jace smiled faintly, eyes closed as he focused on a good memory. Last night, when they had been at the bar together, celebrating Simon. Everyone drunk and sitting together. Magnus and Alec making out wildly, prompting Jace to throw peanuts at them, as one does when they had to witness their sibling be disgustingly cute with the love of their life. Bat had been right next to Jace and the more drunk Jace had gotten – maybe he had gotten that drunk _because_ he wanted the excuse – the more he had leaned into Bat. Bat, flustered and tentative, had wrapped an arm around Jace.

Bat had been warm and firm and safe and all-consuming. Everything smelt like Bat – cinnamon and caramel and firewood. Jace had leaned in closer, inhaling that scent and soaking up the feeling of being held by Bat. Something he wouldn't allow himself when sober – because Bat deserved better than him and Jace had no right to pull Bat into his mess of a life.

"What? You fell asleep on me, boy?", asked Valentine mockingly.

He stepped up to Jace and Jace knew to expect the slap _again_. But it didn't come. Howling. Growling. Whooshing sounds. The unmistakable sound of an arrow soaring through the air and then hitting flesh, followed by a pained scream. Jace opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and the blood running down his face had crusted over one of his eyes. But what he saw... Alec. And Top Dog and the Daylighter. Valentine's goons were not fairing well as the three heroes attacked full-force. It was a blur of movement that Jace had a problem following with his concussion. The bad guys screamed and fell, blood splattered as a giant wolf tore into them. Top Dog rarely shifted fully, because it was draining and he didn't have full control then.

"Jace. You alright?", asked Alec lowly as he came to untie Jace.

Daylighter and Top Dog were doing well defending the territory, giving Alec the opportunity to free Jace. Jace didn't have the energy to stand upright, he literally just collapsed into Alec's awaiting arms. His breathing was rattled – hopefully, no rip had pierced his lung yet.

"P—Peachy", grunted Jace, coughing. "You brought... backup..."

"Backup was already at your apartment when I went there", chuckled Alec softly before turning to the other two. "That's _enough_. They're all unconscious. Valentine already slipped away, but I'm not interested on following him right now. We need to get Jace to safety."

That got him the attention of the other two heroes. The giant wolf paused and Jace clung a little more onto Alec, knowing that while Top Dog was a great hero, fully shifted he wasn't really in control. It was a bit of a Bruce Banner/Hulk problem (Jace still couldn't believe that Izzy's stupid fiance _had made him read comic books_. But he had to admit they came in a little handy considering his own life. Maybe he should have explored that more thoroughly earlier). But the wolf looked more like a large puppy as he sniffed Jace. Blinking, Jace reached a hand out to pat his snout – and Top Dog took that as his cue to turn back to human. His eyes flashed one last time and then... Jace's brain froze, because Top Dog wrapped him up in a tight, warm hug, pulling him away from Alec and then _picking him up bridal-style_. Alec, the asshat, snorted in amusement. Jace glared at Alec while wrapping his arms tightly around his hero's neck. He has had a crush on Top Dog for months now. The other was _so hot_ and such a kind-hearted person. Honestly, Jace had hoped for a one-night-stand at one point, but he had realized that his flirting was falling on deaf-ears, which – according to Alec – was actually a good thing because hooking up with a team-mate screwed with the team-dynamics. Sighing, Jace allowed himself to relish in the feeling of Top Dog holding him in a safe embrace and carrying him out, literally being Jace's hero right now.

Jace closed his eyes only for a brief moment, only to soak up this odd, new feeling of being the one saved instead of being the one doing all the saving. It was unusual but nice and warm. He had never been this close to Top Dog before. He was warm and gentle and very comfortable.

When Jace next opened his eyes however, it appeared as though he hadn't just closed them for a moment, because he found himself in his brother's bed, with his brother's husband leaning over him. Magnus had one critical eyebrow raised at him, the blue of his magic still swirling around his hand.

"Jonathan, you need to stop getting into trouble like that", sighed Magnus frustrated.

Magnus was a mutant. He had powers that could only be described as magic. A blue, healing flame emitting from his hands. Alec and Jace had learned about this the night Magnus had learned about their little heroic adventures. It was handy to have a healer in the family.

"Sorry, I promise I'll not get abducted by my father again", muttered Jace defiantly.

"F—Father?!", echoed the startled voice of Top Dog.

Blinking blearily, Jace turned slightly to see that Alec, Top Dog and the Daylighter were all sitting at his bedside. Why? Well, Alec was a given, but the other two. Jace blinked again, feeling more focused than before, thanks to Magnus' magic. He looked more closely and startled.

"...Bat", whispered Jace in utter disbelief. "B—But..."

"Bat is Top Dog, Simon is the Daylighter, you're the Shadowhunter, Alexander is the Archer and I am out of here", declared Magnus, waving around. "Simon, you have a wedding to prepare for. Alexander, would you mind seeing to Madzie? I'll go and prepare breakfast."

"Oh god it's my wedding day", gasped Simon and without another word, he dashed out of the room.

Alec snorted, walking up to Jace to squeeze his shoulder gently and fix Bat with a last warning glare, before following his husband out of the bedroom. Leaving Bat and Jace alone.

"So, I was bitten by a radioactive wolf when me and Simon were on a class-trip to Morgenstern Enterprise", offered Bat as he sat down next to Jace on the large bed. "What's your origin story?"

"Morgenstern experimented on me in my mother's womb and raised me as his lab-rat until I was ten and deemed a 'failed experiment'. The Lightwoods found me on the streets and took me in", replied Jace dryly, not looking at Bat. "No one really knows _what_ I am. When I was seventeen, my powers started manifesting. It took me long to figure out what exactly I could do, but I knew to use it to do good. Since I was _created_ to be a weapon, to serve Valentine. So... I started doing the opposite. Because I am... a weapon. A... thing. Created to do bad, so I had to... had to try and do good and-"

"Stop talking like that", interrupted Bat, looking like a kicked puppy. "You don't really _believe_ that, right? That you're a... a... a _thing_. Jace. You don't believe that, right?"

"I can turn into whatever shape I think of. My eyes glow golden. I have superhuman reflexes and strength, but I've not naturally evolved like Magnus. I haven't gotten those powers by accident like you and... _Simon_. I was purposefully created to be a weapon", whispered Jace lowly, staring at his hands. "That... is my only purpose. I just... chose what I would be used for."

"No", declared Bat so fiercely, it startled Jace. " _No_. You're not a thing, you are not a weapon. You're a human with _such a big heart_. You're kind and loving and fiercely protective. You're good. You chose to become a hero. A _weapon_ can't chose for itself what it'll be used for. Don't... Don't _talk like that_. You're good and amazing and beautiful, outside _and_ inside."

Jace stared at Bat doubtfully. "I'm not... I don't..."

Bat frowned and grasped Jace's face very gently. "Is... Is that why you've been dodging me? Why Magnus warned me that you don't easily let people close? Because you think you don't... deserve to be loved? Because let me tell you, you _totally do_. And I love you. So much."

Jace made a strangled noise and backed off. "No. I don't. I'm not... He made sure of that. He created me, not to be loved, not to love, but to destroy. I—I'm..."

"You're not destroying though", interrupted Bat once more, a fierce look in his eyes. "You _chose_ not to destroy. So you can chose to love. Please. Don't... push me away. Don't..."

Jace stared deeply into those warm eyes, filled with love and gentleness. That was what he wanted, what he had been craving since Alec had found Magnus, since he first got to see how tender and warm love could be. Alec had told him over and over again that he was worth loving, that Alec and Isabelle and Max and Maryse and Robert loved him. Yet Jace couldn't fathom. Not that he could ever possibly believe someone would love him like that, but when he looked into Bat's eyes right now... Without thinking on it, Jace leaned in, slowly and carefully, sealing his lips. Bat only indulged him for a moment though, before he gently pushed Jace away.

"I... Are you kissing me because you agree to let me show you that you're worth loving, as I've been trying to do for months now as Bat, or are you kissing me as Top Dog, who you just want... sex with no strings attached to?", asked Bat carefully, searching Jace's face. "Because you're worth way more than just casual sex and I have more self-worth than to indulge you in that. I want you. I want to be with you, I want to take you out on dates and kiss you gently and share cake with you and, I don't know, I want _everything_ , but with you. What do you _want_ , Jace?"

"I want... _you_ ", whispered Jace lowly, looking at Bat's lips. "The more time I spent with you, the more... human I felt. That you are... the same hero I have been flirting with for so long now... I don't know about being worthy of love, but... I'd like to take everything you're willing to give me and give you everything I have to offer in return, Bat."

The smile Bat had for him in return was blinding and then he was kissed, with passion and joy. Jace gladly leaned in until they came to lay together in a tangle of limbs. Jace sighed, content and happy.

"You should rest some more", advised Bat gently. "Magnus does... magic, apparently – I am still freaking out about that – but you should really be fully healed by the time for the wedding tonight. Would... uhm... you mind if... if I shift? Because my wolf was _really_ worried about you when you were taken and it'd calm him down if he'd get to cuddle you?"

Jace laughed softly at that and shook his head. "Sure. Do your... puppy-thing."

" _Wolf_ -thing", argued Bat highly offended. "And hey. You do the puppy-thing."

"The Golden Retriever form proved to be very handy", hissed Jace and stuck his tongue out.

"It sure is adorable", hummed Bat with the smallest smile. "My favorite, after your wings."

With that, Bat shifted into his over-sized wolf-form. Jace was dazed by how gorgeous the large wolf was. He gently ran his fingers through Bat's fur for a while, but then he wanted... more. More comfort. Closing his eyes, Jace used his energy to shift into his Golden Retriever form. He _could_ pull off the wolf too, but it was larger and took more energy and theoretically, he should really be resting, but he wanted the maximum amount of cuddles here. He whined softly as he crawled between Bat's front-paws. The large wolf blinked slowly and whined pleased.

" _Puppy_ ", growled Bat contently, licking Jace's face. " _Pretty puppy_."

" _Stupid wolf_ ", huffed Jace back, nipping at Bat's ear. " _Not a puppy_."

" _Puppy_ ", argued the wolf and shook his head, ears flopping cutely. " _My puppy._ "

Jace grinned contently to himself and allowed Bat to groom him. It was oddly reassuring and relaxing. He found himself drifting off into a dazed half-sleep. He had never felt that content and safe before as he did with the large wolf curled around him, holding him protectively, grooming him. Bat was incredibly comfortable and in his safe embrace, Jace thought the pain at his father's hands was nothing but a distant memory. It felt as though Valentine would never be able to touch him again, not as long as he had his strong, protective wolf at his side.

" _He wanted me to shift_ ", whispered Jace softly, snout buried in Bat's chest. " _Can't access my powers if I am just human. Wants to draw my blood. Make... more of me_."

" _...More Jaces?_ ", asked Bat in awe before shaking himself. " _...More 'weapons', you mean._ "

Jace howled softly in agreement. " _I can't allow it. He... hurt me. Thought it'd do the trick._ "

" _But you are too strong_ ", stated Bat proudly, nosing Jace's cheek. " _Strong little mate. Survived until I came with our pack and could save you. I promise, I'll always come for you, love_."

Jace heaved a content sigh and closed his eyes, because yes, that promise, it sounded sincere. Jace trusted Bat to mean it, as much as he had always trusted Alec to mean it.

"...Dog hair. In my bed. Alexander, you will pay for this!", called Magnus out disgruntled.

Both wolf and Golden Retriever turned to look at the frustrated mutant in the doorway. Magnus tried to be irritated with them and succeeded for zero point five seconds, because they were just too adorable. The giant wolf, hugging and cuddling his comparably tiny, golden puppy. Heaving a sigh, Magnus shook his head. And here he had been under the impression to be a cat-person.

"Jace. Bat. It's time to get ready or else we'll be late for the wedding", announced Alec with a deadpan as he looked over his husband's shoulder. "You need to change. And to change."

Both shapeshifters huffed at that but obeyed. Being late for the wedding of Isabelle Lightwood was not an option. Jace stole a gentle kiss from his new boyfriend before they left to get ready at home. Somehow, he was truly looking forward to this now. With Bat at his side.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO Y'ALL! Can't wait for family dinner tonight, hope you guys are going to have a merry Christmas too!
> 
> This story was a lot of fun to write, I do hope it was also fun to read, and it was specifically written to cater to Kimmy as a Christmas present *grins broadly* I do hope it fit all the right notes, honey ;3
> 
> (Come and visit our insanity on tumblr and watch [Kimmy](https://kimmyhunter.tumblr.com) and [me](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) spin ideas! ;D)


End file.
